Bad Boy
by Ellie Dee
Summary: Jonathan attends his first counseling session after the episode "Earshot."


  
TITLE: "Bad Boy."   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
RATING: PG-13  
SPOILERS: Season three through "Earshot."   
SUMMARY: Jonathan attends a counseling session.   
DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes it's mine all mine. Hahahahahahahah...huh? Ok the   
lawyers are showing me some legal looking papers. Don't own it, never   
have, never will. Will always be poor and die unappreciated. Oh yeah,   
Joss is God.   
DISTRIBUTION: You want it, you can have it. Just please keep my name and   
Email address on it and let me know where it's wandered off to.   
FEEDBACK: YES! This is the only way I get paid and right now I am   
emotionally bankrupt.   
  
  
"Bad Boy."   
By Ellie Dee.   
  
"Mom are you sure you want to do this?" asked Buffy Summers.   
  
"Yeah Mrs. Summers. I mean, it's nice you want to get involved and all.   
But are you sure you can help him?" asked Willow with concern.   
  
"Look girls, I appreciate your concern, but I really want to be part of   
the Community Counseling program. I think it's a wonderful idea; setting   
up troubled teens with everyday adults to provide them with counseling   
and mentoring."   
  
"I've had all the required classes and I did minor in Psychology back in   
college."   
  
"But mom, that was a long time ago."   
  
"Yes dear, I realize that I attended college way back in the dark ages.   
But even back then we were pretty sharp. Bet you didn't know I got   
straight A's when it came to using leeches."   
  
"Ok mom, sarcasm understood. But do you really think you're up to this?"   
  
"Honey we only work with troubled teens, not mass murderers. Besides,   
we're talking about Jonathan."   
  
"Who I caught in the school bell tower with a high powered rifle," added   
the Slayer.   
  
"And who was trying to kill himself not hurt anyone else," replied her   
mother. "Buffy all we do is give the person we're counseling a little   
guidance and let them know they have someone to talk to."   
  
The discussion was interrupted at that moment by the door bell. Walking   
over to the door, Joyce glanced outside before opening it.   
  
"Evening Mrs. Summers."   
  
"Jonathan, it's good to see you again. Come on in."   
  
Upon entering Jonathan came face to face with Buffy and Willow. Stopping   
abruptly he didn't seem to know what to say."   
  
The silence was broken by Willow greeting him brightly, "Hi Jonathan!"   
  
"Uh, hi Willow, Buffy.   
  
Buffy said nothing.   
  
The silence returned and stretched on for several seconds till Jonathan   
asked if he could use the Summers restroom.   
  
"Certainly Jonathan, go right ahead," replied Joyce.   
  
After he had gone upstairs Joyce turned to the two younger women.   
  
"Look Buffy we'll be fine. Now you two better get going unless you want   
to be late for your movie."   
  
"Ok mom, we're leaving. We'll be home as soon as we do a patrol right   
after the movie. We might be a bit late."   
  
"Just be careful," added Mrs. Summers as Buffy shut the front door.   
  
Buffy walked down the sidewalk in silence until Willow finally got her   
attention.   
  
"Buffy I think you're overreacting. All things considered Jonathan is a   
pretty nice guy. I've known him almost as long as I've known Xander."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yep, we used to go to Temple together. Maybe your mom can help him. I   
hope so, he really needs it."   
  
"You're right Will. Jonathan isn't a bad guy, he just has some problems.   
And besides, the more time mom spends counseling him, the less time she   
has to spend doing things I'd rather not think about with Giles."   
  
"See, I told you there was a bright side," added the redhead.   
  
*~*~*   
  
As Jonathan opened the bathroom door he saw Mrs. Summers standing in   
front of him. While her corset was made of black leather and made her   
appear to be even more well endowed than normal, her black fishnet   
stockings traveled all the way down to her knee high black leather boots   
and gave him a teasing look at her lovely legs.   
  
Looking up at her face he could see that her lips were deep red and very   
full. They were also pursed into a disapproving pout.   
  
"Well young man," said Joyce sternly as she slapped the riding crop in   
her hand. "Are you ready for your counseling session?"   
  
"Yes Mistress. I've been a very bad boy," was all he could say as a broad   
grin spread across his face.   
  
"That's good dear," replied Joyce with an equally broad grin on her's.   
"I like bad boys."   
  
THE END.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Goddess forgive me for this smut biscuit. But DAMN, it   
was fun!   



End file.
